


Love is disgusting

by ChaosKasha



Series: It takes a fool to remain sane, so we're all fools in love [14]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, lovely little ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKasha/pseuds/ChaosKasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Bea talk about relationships, and Meg decides to make fun of Bea's hypocrisy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been horrible at putting these up on Ao3! I'll try not to lag a week behind for the rest of January... *ashamed*

Thursday starts out really well for Bea. The sun’s shining, there’s still muffins left from when Hero baked yesterday, and she gets Excellence on her physics test (Ben gets Merit, which is still higher than he usually gets in physics – yay study dates!). Bea’s in a very good mood when she drops Ben off for his Biology period with a kiss, and it only keeps soaring when Meg sneaks up on her and sneaks her arm though hers, and they walk together to Classical studies.

 “You ready to spend another hour talking about orphans and thieves? ‘Cause I heard _Oliver Twist_ really grows on you by the fourth hour discussing it!” Meg quips.

 “I just hope this’ll be the last lesson we talk about Dickens. Mrs Kohl hinted to me that we’d move on to _Frankenstein_ after him, so I really hope that’s up next!” Bea squeezes Meg’s arm. “You should read it, you know, I think you’d like it! Remember how I talked about the scandal Mary Shelley caused by running away with her lover?”

 “Yeah, I remember. I _also_ remember,” Meg says, a teasing glint in her eyes, “that we were interrupted by the arrival of Ben and Pedro, and you took off before you could tell me anything else.” Bea flushes, but Meg carries on as if she didn’t notice. “I mean, you didn’t even tell me how many copies you had of the book. I had to find that out through following your live-tweet re-watch of the videos.” Meg puts on a fake dramatic voice. “One new boyfriend, and your friends are all but dead to you!”

 “Hey” Bea exclaims, affronted. “Two weeks from now, we were all at Urs’ picnic, weren’t we? Ben and I had been dating for almost a month by then, and we spent the day hanging out with our friends, so, there!”

 “Yeah, you were there,” Meg agrees. “You were all over your boyfriend, cuddling up close with him, feeding each other, making out… Yeah, you really didn’t let your dating change your behaviour!” And even though Bea knows that teasing is an integral part of her and Meg’s relationship, she really finds it annoying when it’s her hypocrisy that’s the butt of the joke.

 “You weren’t even there for the first part!”

 “I’ve seen the footage,” Meg smirks. Valiantly trying to at least gain some points in this debate, Bea throws in her last argument.

 “The kiss was edited out!” It ends up sounding a lot more like a petulant child than a clever retort. Besides, it doesn’t even work. Meg just laughs, ignoring the glare from Mrs Kohl, who’s just entering the classroom.

 “Sure, that kiss was edited out, but what about the ones in the video you and Ben posted last night? I seem to recall two make out sessions, in quite a short period of time.” Bea blushed and turned her attention to Mrs Kohl.

 “Alright, today we’ll discuss the anti-Semitic themes in _Oliver Twist_. Now, who wants to give me an example of that?” Her attention, however, is quickly disrupted by Meg’s voice whispering in her ear.

 “I seem to recall you saying love was ‘disgusting’ when Robbie and I made out at the picnic by the football match.” Bea’s back turns ramrod straight, and she whips her head around to meet Meg.

 “That was completely different! You were rolling around amongst the food, going at it like horny rabbits!” She hisses, hoping Mrs Kohl can’t hear them.

 “Just ‘cause you kept the making out bit for the latter half of the picnic doesn’t mean you weren’t just as disgusting, cuddling and feeding each other when there was still food to be had!” Meg says unflappably. “Face it, Bea, you’re just as disgusting as me and Robbie were. You just don’t think so because you were on your ‘I hate love’ campaign, due to some seriously repressed feeling for Ben.”

 Bea really hates it when Meg goes all Ursula, and says all these really insightful things that force her to re-evaluate her opinions. Had everyone figured out she’d been in love with Ben for the past four years before she had? Meg was supposed to be on her side in all of this, making everything into a joke, and not discussing past!Bea’s crappy way of dealing with rejection!

 “It wasn’t just that,” she tries to defend her past comments. “I didn’t call Hero and Claudio disgusting.”

“Aahh, yes, you did!” Meg points out. “You called that makeup video gross—“

 "Oh, come on, who wasn’t disgusted by that?!” Mrs Kohl clears her throat – a nice touch to go with the glare she’s sending them, Bea thinks – and Meg resumes in a quieter, but still cheerful, voice.

 “Just know that I will bring it up with great frequency whenever I feel like giving you crap for something!” When Bea tries to slap her shoulder, she catches her hand, and says with a grin “You should thank me, you know.”

 “For what, teasing me, and making me question my life’s choices?” Bea snarks at her. Meg just shakes her head, the smile still wide on her lips.

 “No, for showing you how great love can be. Without me and the rest of the group, all you would relate to love would be pain, suffering and confusion. And while that’s certainly a part of love, it’s not the greatest or the most important part. You’re one of my best friends, and I’d hate for you to miss out on proper love.” Meg takes her hand and squeezes it. “It can be a wonderful experience.” Then, her grin shifts into a mischievous expression. “Why do you think I went back to Robbie? The guy doesn’t always handle the emotional side of love right, but he’s got the physical bit down to an art form.” Bea chokes on the breath she’s drawing, and her eyes water as she tries to cover her cough from the rest of the class. Meg puts on a face of pure innocence as the rest of the class look their way, and pats Bea on the back as she tries to regain her composure. She shows her true diabolical colours, though, when she leans in to hiss in Bea’s ear, just as her breathing’s returned to normal.

 “So, have you had a taste of the Bene-dick, yet?”


End file.
